1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for feeding sliders to be mounted on slide fastener stringers. More specifically, the invention is directed to a method and apparatus for transferring an array of sliders one at a time from a supply chute onto a slider applying holder adapted to apply the sliders manually or automatically to a stringer chain in the process of manufacture of slide fastener products.
2. Prior Art
Conventional apparatus for supplying and transferring a series of sliders one at a time to a slide fastener stringer chain generally comprise an elongate supply chute extending from a parts feeder or hopper, a slider applying holder adapted to assemble the stringer chain with sliders at predetermined intervals therealong and a transfer means of transferring the sliders one at a time from the supply chute to the slider applying holder. Certain typical Japanese Utility Model Publication 54-35762 and (B) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 63-11104, in which sliders in a row supplied from a parts feeder are advanced by sliding movement on and along an elongate supply chute having a substantially vertical straight portion extending from the outlet of the parts feeder, a downwardly arcuate portion and a substantially horizontal terminal portion at which a leading one of the sliders is forced out for transfer onto a slider applying holder. The supply chute in the prior art (A) is directly connected to the applying holder, while a slider transfer means is interposed between the chute and the holder according to the prior art (B). In either case, the sliders are fed by aggregated gravity along the supply chute and hence would often get sluggish or stuck particularly at the arcuate run of the chute, with the result that those sliders on the horizontal run of the chute fail to move forward to the outlet of the chute, leading to interrupted or discontinued supply to the applying holder.